mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylaina
Intro Kaylaina is the daughter of Artemis and Hermes. She is the Olympian Goddess of Stealth, Healing and the Wild. She is also known as Lady Life. Kaylaina is also married to Nico di Angelo. How Artemis and Hermes Got Together After the lost of over a dozen hunters on a quest, Artemis was depressed admittedly lonely. Hermes took that opertunity to visit her on occasion and with time they became close friends (Something Artemis would never admit). One day after a Summer Solstice meeting, Aphrodite threw a party at her palace and all the Olympians were invited. Hermes and Artemis became severely drunk and ended up sleeping with each other. Artemis disguised herself so she would appear as she normally would, so her Hunters and demigods wouldn't realize that she was pregnant. The gods, however, knew of Artemis' secret. Zeus, was lenient to his daughter, but Artemis recieve some consequences. Hera declared the since Artemis has broken one vow, she should make a new vow, a vow of marriage. As much as it apalled Artemis, she consented that she would wed Hermes, under the condition that her children would be old enough to attend the wedding. Why There's 15 Olympians Apollo later admitted that he had gotten Hestia pregnant, and he informed the other gods that he had seen a new prophecy. The prophecy made it clear that the gods must neglect the Ancient Laws prohibitting them from contact with mortals if they are to suceed against a new threat. It was unknown what the threat was at the time, but we now know that the Egyptians had conspired against the Greeks. The prophecy also said that three new gods would rise to become Olympians, making 15 Olympians. Zeus presumed that the three gods who would become Olypians would be Faenor, the son of Hestia and Apollo, and Artemis and Hermes twins, Kaylaina and Kyrin. Like all heros, Kaylaina, Kyrin and Faenor must face tragedy, so they were raised in the mortal world. Relationships Husband Nico di Angelo and Kaylaina quickly fell in love on a quest. Despite their differences (Nico - death, Kaylaina - life) they actually got along pretty well. Kaylaina admired Nico's bravery and cleverness and, being a goddess of life and he a son of death, she liked his understanding and appreciation for life. Friends Percy, Chey, Dionysus, Persephone and Piper. Cousin Faenor and Kaylaina are too much like their parents. They fight as much, if not more, than Artemis and Apollo, though they do get along on occasion. Brother It wasn't till later Kaylaina, and the other gods, learned of Artemis' and Hermes' second child and for her it was an unpleasant surprise. Though, Kaylaina doesn't like to admit, Kyros is in many ways a lot like her. Abilities Stealth: 'She has the power to go completely invisible and unaudible. She is also a master thief because of this. '''Animal Manipulation: '''Kaylaina can control and talk to any animal she wishes no matter the distance. She can also transform herself into one or anything else. '''Healing: '''Kaylaina has mastered nature healing. '''Life: '''Being the Lady Life, she has the power to resurect any former-living thing. She also can give life to anything she pleases, like a pencil or any other lfieless object. '''Persuasion: '''Kaylaina is a skilled liar and is very good at persuading others, though she has no charmspeak abilities. '''Plants: '''She can control any plant she wants or turn any object or living being into a plant. '''Prophecy: '''Kaylaina has the power to recieve prophecies every once and a while. This ability was inherited from Hermes, who was taught by Apollo. Limitations *Kaylaina, unlike any other god, has no ability to teleport in the slightest. *Impulsive: Kaylaina oftern thinks irrationally, when angered. Children Immortal 'Illidan (The first letter is an I not a lowercase L) Father: Nico di Angelo Status: Minor God Patron of: Truth and Nightmares Symbol/Sacred Animal: Human skull with two long, curved horns protruding form the forehead, and crossed arrows in the background. His animal is a skeletal dragon. Appearance:Tall, muscular. He has long black curved horns growing from his forehead, back leathery wings and hooves, but besides that he appears human. Illidan is similar to satyrs because he is a hybrid. He has long black hair that is usally pulled back in a ponytail and dark green eyes. Home: Underworld and Slyvanna 'Aragorn' Father: Nico di Angelo Status: Minor God Patron of: Necromancy, Furies and Night Symbol/Sacred Animal: A black crecent moon, his animal is a panther. Appearance: He looks like a little Nico. :) Home: Underworld 'Aquilla and Aurora' Father: Nico di Angelo Status: Minor Goddesses (twins) Married to the twins Adonis and Argyros Patron of: Aquilla is the goddess of Protection and Winter, Aurora is the goddess of Parties, Dawn and Summer. Symbol/Animal: Aquilla's symbol is a sheild, her animal is the stag, Aurora's symbol is a cocktail glass, her animal is a kitten. Appearance: Aquilla has dark brown hair, peaceful dark blue eyes and pale skin. She usually is seen wearing ripped jeans, dark blue hoodie and black headphones. Aurora has bright green eyes, curled auburn hair and tan skin. She often wears short shorts, a hot pink crop top, flip flops and designer shades. Home: Neither of them have a permanent home. They usually wander around. Aquilla can be seen around Quebec or rock concerts and Aurora is wherever there's a beach party. Demigod Children *'Mai Wu ' *'Tanya Pang' *'Lily Choi ' *'Avalon Matthews' *'Xaviar Evans ' *'Aaron Williams ' *'Grant Harper ' Demigod Children Traits *Impulsive *Love for Nature *Can talk, control or turn themselves or others into animals *Can manipulate plants and turn others or themselves into plants *Are known for lying and stealing *Can heal, but cannot ressurect like their mother Her Kingdom Sylvanna Her woodland palace, Sylvanna is home to not only Kaylaina and her children, but also Night Elves, dryads and satyrs. Sylvanna is located deep in the redwood forest. All the buildings are built in the gargantuan trees and is protected by nature magic. Sylvanna can only be found if Kaylaina wishes it to be. For example, if Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson both wished to visit Sylvanna, but only Kaylaina wanted Nico to find it, then only Nico would enter the city. Percy would just wander around the redwood forest and never see the city. Appearance Kaylaina has light auburn hair. Nico describes the color as "strawberry brown." She also has dark blue eyes. Kaylaina is usually wearing a bronze dress, bronze bands around her calves and biceps and winged sandals (Gifts from Daddy!). Her weapon of choice is two one-handed bronze swords. She has a bronze staff that magically transforms into her swords. Personality Kaylaina's only desire is to have fun, and she has eternity to fullfill that wish. She loves to joke around and just have a good time. But there's also a serious side to her. Also, it would be extremely unwise to upset her. She is known to be impulsive and tempermental. Roman Aspect: Tarindrella Tarindrella is a more rational side of her. Her Roman form she wears a blue and purple mini dress with matching gloves and boots. She has two pigtails, though her hair is has green highlights in it. Temple Her temple is described as being a jungle. The outside is made of bronze and emerald gems, but the inside is composed mainly of varying plants that grow wildly on their own. The plant life is so highly condensed in the temple that it is extremly difficult to find your way around the temple. Cabin Kaylaina's cabin is home to her demigod children. It is currently occupied by her demigod children. The Cabin is constructed of vines that had been thickly and tightly woven. The interior has comfy bunks and chairs. There is a small kitchen inside of the cabin and lots of cabinets filled with snacks. Even though, Kaylaina isn't the goddess of wisdom, there is a bookshelf in the cabin composed of books about all mythologies, including Egyptian and Norse. Page Owner *Lady Life Category:Gods Category:Characters